Jaeger Musume: Everyday Life with Jaeger Girls
The story revolves around Kai Kurusu, a student whose life is thrown into turmoil after becoming involved with the "Jaegirl" program by mistake and being forced to act as the homestay host for various Jaeger girls; including Valor Omega, Titan Redeemer, Chronos Berserker, November Ajax, Bracer Phoenix and Obsidian Fury. The story follows their various misadventures as Kai attempts to cater for each of his homestay guests. Characters Bracer Phoenix Bracer can be described as somewhat of an ignoramus, having the lowest intellectual capacity of the harem. When she made her first attempt to meet up with Kai, Chronos called her a "blithering idiot". She is regularly found starving because she does not know how to hunt or obtain energy by her own means, which is exemplified when she once buried herself in the ground attempting to obtain energy the way plants do. Bracer is also uncoordinated, often forgetting to catch herself whenever she trips. Even though she lacks intelligence, she often displays decent common sense in situations where Obsidian Fury would be oblivious. Valor Omega Of all of Kai's tenants, Valor consistently displays the most confidence and self-awareness in her sex appeal when wooing Kai (particularly when compared with Chronos's suffocating displays of affection and Titan's bashful prudishness). Likewise, Valor is the most licentious of the homestays as evidenced by her conscious attempts to rape Kai along with her unabashed enjoyment of acts of (accidental) perversity on Kai's part. Valor greatly enjoys bondage, getting a great kick from tying her victims up in wires, both sexually and non-sexually. She is also a skilled Dominatrix, as she was capable of turning Saber Athena into her personal slave. She also mentioned that she considers both Kai and Titan Redeemer her "toys". She is also revealed to be somewhat obsessive about perfecting her bondage technique, which annoys most of the other Jaeger girls (except Chronos, who rather enjoys it) to varying degrees. Titan Redeemer Alongside Ajax, Titan is the most level-headed of the harem, often trying to remain calm and composed no matter the circumstances and keeping the others in line if they go too far, especially Chronos or Bracer. Despite this, she is also the most easily flustered when in an intimate moment with Kai, sometimes even losing complete track of her surroundings. Murder Witch (Chronos Berserker) Chronos is an expert in all things lewd and perverted. So far, she has shown herself to be both bold and resourceful in her various attempts at harassing her housemates. On one occasion, she led all of her housemates into a fight and capturing all of them. In a surprising demonstration of her evaluation skills, Chronos focused on dangerous girls (Titan) before anyone else. November Ajax Despite her solid and strict front that she puts on, she loves to be a victim of tragedy in general, whether it's unrequited love, her lover dying, or herself dying and leaving her lover behind. Titan even calls her a "tragedy freak". However, after seeing Bracer and Kai have an intimate moment, Ajax started to realize her fantasy may not be so fulfilling in real life as she thought it would be. After voicing her full interest in courting Kai, it is revealed that she also wishes to be in a somewhat open relationship where everybody else is his side girl, a different kind of tragedy from her earlier wishes. Obsidian Fury Obsidian puts on a facade of idiocy and cluelessness, much like the personality of Bracer, which prompts Kai to coin the nickname "Mega-Bracer." Unknown to Kai and most others, Obsidian subjects Titan Redeemer to various kinds of torture when she's alone, even going as far as to drop a number of missiles after trapping her in a cell (which subsequently do explode on her) while making it look like Titan was the one bullying her. Thus at present, she is not on good terms with Titan while appearing as quiet and innocent to all others. She appears to favor Kai, and seems to respect Valor Omega. Scrapper Scrapper is joyous, absent-minded, and a bit naive. She can be a little air-headed at times, has a short-term memory, as well as a short attention span. Because of these traits, she is called a "birdbrain". She is also very childish, despite her age (her childish behaviour is due to Rogue Jaegirl society and culture being free-spirited). She is unfamiliar with human customs and has no concept of modesty, displayed when she dives into a fountain nude thinking it was a giant pool, and being unaware that some children she plays with let her hug them just so they can feel her breasts. Prime Meridian A later addition to the Kai's list of houseguests, Meridian was brought in as the Jaegirl program began to lean more heavily on the successful hosts it worked with. As a Mark-4, the tanned Brazilian beauty is one of the younger residents of the house and equipped with the latest training and technology, making her surprisingly formidable combat skills initially upsetting to some of the more senior Jaegers. As her home country expresses doubts about the program, Meridian is driven to excel while playing by the rules in hopes of changing their minds, and at first used her superior ambition as an excuse to avoid socializing with the others—conveniently hiding her inexperience and vulnerability in such situations. She opened up, however, as Kai's ability to quickly understand and empathize with those he played host to became apparent even in casual interactions, flustering and developing the start of her affection toward him. Plot Chapter 1 Kai takes Bracer out into the city so Bracer can get accustomed to Human society; although she believes that they are on a date. Ms Liwen had told them that a host cannot let their guests roam freely outside and must be with them at all times (she also warns Kai not to take her to a Love Hotel). Although Kai complains that doing this makes him miss out on his job. The day goes by very smoothly with Kai & Bracer taking photos, visiting restaurants, and playing at arcades. She also wanted to try out Karaoke, but the rooms were too small for her. They then come across a store for Jaegirls, only for it to turn out to be a lingerie shop, much to Kai's dismay. Kurusu briefly wonders if Jaegirls wear panties when Bracer asks him which bra looks good on her, before pulling her chest open a little to show she doesn't wear one and needs his opinion. Before he can protest, she drags him into the changing room, using the fact that they have to be together at all times as an excuse before trying to seduce him. But Kai rushes out of the the room saying that they both look good, he then realised that he took something with him, Bracer reveals they are her panties and quickly takes them back. Later while they are walking down the street, a man and a woman start making fun of Bracer because of her size. She quickly gets mad and tries to strike them with her fists, only for Kai to dive in the way at the last second. When Bracer asks why he did it, Kai reveals that the while it is illegal for humans to hurt Jaegirls, it works the other way around as well, and she would get deported if she attacked anyone, as he was told by Liwen. Many people suddenly start taking pictures of Bracer, having never seen a real-life Jaegirl before. Feeling uncomfortable, the two try to find somewhere private but end up in a love hotel. After Bracer takes a bath, she starts looking around while Kai nervously tries to stay calm (but almost freaks out when Bracer finds a condom). Later as they sit in silence, Kai states that humans don't like Jaegirls that much and are only being nice to her because of the law, and wonders if Kai is putting up with her for the same reasons, which shocks him. She then strips naked, telling him that if he did "hurt" her right now, she wouldn't do anything or tell anyone, and asks if he's afraid of her. But just then, the "Jaegirl Exchange Security Squad" breaks into the room with Tasers drawn, believing Kai dragged Bracer into the hotel for "lewd purposes", but then the leader removes her mask, revealing herself to be Liwen. After it's revealed to be a false alarm, Kai asks how they found them so quickly. Liwen says they just used Twitter, and the only reason they used excessive force in pursuing him is because they went off-radar. After Liwen leaves, Bracer asks Kai about his answer, only for Liwen to pop up again and offer them a ride home. As they leave the hotel, the two people who made fun of Bracer before see them and start teasing them again. Before Liwen can confront them, Kai himself punches the man, although he ends up hurting his hand in the process. Back at home (after Kai has his hand bandaged up), Liwen asks about the wound on his face (from when he jumped in front of Bracer's fist). He just says that he fell, and after Liwen leaves, Bracer asks why he took the fall for her and stood up for her earlier. Kai says that he couldn't stand to have Bracer leave, and even though she's a machine she's still a girl, and someone bullying a girl is something he can't forgive. With tears of joy in her eyes, Bracer happily tackles him to the ground, intending to "pick up where they left off" but quickly stops when Liwen returns asking what for dinner. Chapter 2 Kai is on the way home from the supermarket, early in the morning to prepare breakfast for Bracer. While wandering in crime-heavy area, Kai accidentally gets ran over from a stampeding Jaegirl. The Jaegirl introduces herself as Titan Redeemer, and states that Kai is the fated man to be her master. Kai calls Liwen, which she was on her day off, and she mentions that Titan was giving special permission to look for her master, which is accustom to her traditions', and Liwen asks Kai to look after her, and hangs up on him. Titan exclaims that that running into someone in an intersection, they become their fated one, according to romance mangas', which she read. Their conversation is interrupted when a purse thief snatches a purse, Titan saves Kai from being ran over by the thief's motorbike. Titan makes the decision to chase down the thief and capture him, due to her pride, however she is well aware of the laws which forbids her to attack humans, and this was the reason why she was looking for a master to fight along side her. Kai tries to accompanying with her by climbing onto her shoulders, Titan almost kicks him, due to the fact that he was not her master. Kai exclaims on how he was going to accompany her. Titan accepts, and she chases down the thief with Kai accompanying her, while warning him that if he touches her soft spots, she'll drop him. Going through an intense chase scene with random intervals including tight turns on the road, attacking plastic water tanks, jumping from high heights, Titan manages to catch up with the thief placing her Morning Star around his neck, until Kai grabbed her breasts. He was grabbing them for dear life after all the running, and accidentally rip's off her shirt, exposing her massive breasts, causing the thief the crash into paint cans. Titan crashes due to being topless caused her to be frozen in shock. Titan gets back up and was ready to bash the thief, only to realize that her Morning Star was extended and it was in the hands of the thief. The thief strikes her, until Kai bravely jumps in the way taking the shot, and flying into a wall. Thankfully, the Morning Star was deactivated, and Kai just suffered a massive bruise and the two of them returned home to get some bandages, while talking to Liwen. Kai mention to her that they were chasing a thief on a motorcycle, but Liwen interrupts him stating that Titan's culture has a strict rule of "only let their masters manhandle them", which is like marriage to them, and since Kai wasn't her master it would be considered rape. Kai apologizes perversely towards Titan, telling her that he didn't know it was a big deal. Titan apologizes, due to her selfish notion of justice and it's what caused Kai's injury, and she would like to be called Tia. Which is a name that she prefers to be called from those who are close to her. Kai exclaims that she doesn't need to worry, Titan gets excited, grabs Kai's hand and places it on her left breast, having him feel her heart beating and believes that this was fate was tying them together, according towards the Greek myths. Tia accepts Kai to be her master as he thoughtfully saved her from the thief, while Kai was charmed. Chapter 3 Bracer is hanging the laundry while singing, still very happy about how Kai stood up for her on their "Date". Kai wonders if Bracer is over-reacting a little, she then goes back inside saying that she will be the one to protect him next time, both of them unaware that someone is watching then from the trees. Bracer then hears a scream from outside and rushes out to see a Jaegirl abducting Kai. The Jaegirl brings Kai to the park, dropping him onto a tree, she introduces herself as Scrapper but mixes up her name a little while Kai falls to the ground, he then questions why she took him and where her host is. She simply says that's what'' he is before catching sight of an ice-cream truck, she briefly forgets about Kai upon seeing the food. Later (after Kai gets her some ice-cream), Scrapper explains that the "Jaegirl Extra Special Program" "(Jaegirl Exchange Program) forbid her from going out on her own, but she claims that it's hard for her to remember that rule, so she ran off when her terminator (sic; Coordinator) wasn't looking. Kai is worried that she will get in trouble, but Scrapper say that they never get mad at her for doing so, although they said they would "deflower" (sic: deport) her if she did it again, much to Kai's shock and irritation. Scrapper then drops her ice cream since it's too hard for her to hold. Kai offers her his popsicle but he has to hold it for her since she can't hold it properly. Scrapper sucks on it in a very suggestive manner, much to Kai's dismay, however, when he pulls it away, he ends up getting a lot of the melted popsicle all over her face and hair. Scrapper then mistakes the park fountain for a pool and takes off her clothes before jumping in, Kai tries to get her to stop, only for her to drag him in with her. Suddenly Bracer arrives, angrily shouting at Scrapper that it was unfair of her to steal her "Darling" because she wanted to run away with him herself. Both Jaegirls then get into a fight, Bracer wraps her arms around her (accidentaly hitting Kai as well), then Scrapper slashes her shirt (striking Kai by accident), Kai finally gets fed up with their fighting and demands for them to stop, only for everyone to turn their attention to a girl stuck in a tree. Bracer then proceeds to climb the tree to help the girl (and hoping to show Kai how cool she is), she easily does so, but has a hard time when she tries to go through the branches, getting sticks and leaves stuck to her. By the time she finds her target, she is covered in them and the girl gets scared and falls. Bracer attempts to reach for her but misses by an inch. However, the girl is saved by Scrapper, who climbs up to catch her. Yet Scrapper quickly falls with the girl because of the impact. She ends up being saved by Ksi who dives under her too break her fall. By the time the Police Officer arrives, the parent of the child have thanked her and the girl is safe (although Bracer is jealous that she didn't get to help much). However, the officer then asked where Scrapper's host family was, only for Kai to claim that he is Bracer's '''AND' Scrapper's host. However, they are stumped when the officer asks for their certification. Quite luckily, Ms. Liwen happens to arrive at that moment with one for her. Later at Kai's home, Ms. Liwen reveals that she couldn't find a Host Family that was willing to put up with Scrapper (due to her constantly running away), so she was on her way to "ask" (force), him to take her in when she ran away from her. Revealing that Scrapper will be staying with Kai, Bracer and Titan, much to their shock, Scrapper then claims that she won't run away from Kai because he's her husband to both Titan and Bracer's annoyance. Chapter 4 When Scrapper tries to seduce Kai during their bath, Titan rescues him and they flee to the park where they share a tender moment. They are soon followed and interrupted by Bracer and Scrapper, and the three begin fighting for Kai's affection. Liwen arrives with an EMP gun to stop them, but accidentally shoots Kai instead and electrocuting him. When he wakes up at home, the three are apologetic for the harm they have caused him, but he dismisses their worries. Liwen then announces that there have been proposed changes to the Jaegirls Exchange Bill, and she wants him to marry one of the girls as a test case. That night, Bracer arrives in Kai's room and tries to seduce him, only to be interrupted by Scrapper, who crashes through the window. Titan arrives and explains that a system update is to blame for their abnormal behavior; however, it soon becomes clear that she too is also affected. Kai realizes that they are not in control of themselves and he stands a chance of being injured or killed through their amorous advances. Waking up the next morning, none of the three girls remember the events of the previous night. An injured Kai announces his plans to begin dating all three of them before collapsing, unconscious, on the floor. Chapter 5 Coming Soon Story Arcs * Exchange Program Arc * * Introducing Bracer * Introducing Titan *''Introducing Scrapper'' * * * Ajax Arc * * Valor Arc * Introducing S.H.A.O * Valor Arc cont * * ??? Arc * * * Random Story * "OF" Arc * * * * Obsidian Arc * * * Prime Arc * Chronos Story/JaegerMilf Arc * * * * Obsidian Story/House Repair Arc * * * * Jaeger''Milf Arc cont./'''Gipsy Arc' * * * * SHAO Festival Arc * * * * Dangerous Jaegers Arc * Romeo Blue * Tacit Ronin * * Horizon Brave * * * * * Moyulan Arc * * * * * Kaiju Arc * Category:Fan fiction Category:Series Category:Fanfiction Universe Category:User:BarbatosRasiel